Dr who the tekrasts plot
by Shadowlox
Summary: After clara has gone missing it's up to the Dr to find out where she is and stop the world from being owned by a deadly alien and use it to attack the aliens dead planet rebellion who are based on a planet called harkes far from the milky way . But before that he needs the Doctor, the tardis and a mind control device kept on a prison on titan.
1. Chapter 1 mysterious stranger

Chapter 1

The hall was dark and gloomy. There was a odour of dead body's but also flowers.

The walls of the corridor where sprayed in dirt and there was sticky, atrocious mud on the floor.

I couldn't remember who I was, where I was or which time period .then I realized I was Clara Oswin Oswald. I then realized I was wearing the same outfit I wore when me and the newly regenerated doctor travelled to the Victorian times. But which period was I in and what building.

Then at the end of the hallway there was a flash of blue lights flickering round the hallway. "Doctor is that you?" I said. I then ran in the mud to get to the source of the light. I made out a shadowy figure leaning against the wall. "Doctor where are we?" no reply "answer me" again no reply. "your not even the Doctor are you". The figure started walking towards me then pulled down his hood. "no get away from me, no leave me alone" I screamed. He raised his hand. Then a pile hazy green smoke shot out of hand and then whisked around my body. It felt itchy against my skin but felt as soft as silk that I wanted to go to sleep. It made me feel happy and flirty . I felt beautiful and like a movie star. Then suddenly the gas poured into my mouth and made feel sleepy. My eyes then shut close as I started snoring. "yes my dearer you will do fine and help me rule the world" the mysterious stranger said as he dragged me across the mud filled floor


	2. Chapter 2 a faint smell

The Doctor was waiting for Clara at the shopping centre on his phone, while have a coffee in his right hand. Clara was late and was not answering her stupid phone. For once he was worried for her. It had now been 35 minutes and he was not going to wait any longer. He suddenly ran as quick as a cheetah to the tardis. He then put in the coordinates of her house and off they went.

There was no sign of Clara in her house. It was strange Clara usually picked up her phone. Then the doctor got a whiff of a strange smell. It was a smell a 1/10 human could of smelled. It was like sweat mixed with garlic and reeking gasoline. Someone had sprayed the room so there was only a small hint. He had smelled the terrible garlicky sweat smell before along time ago.


	3. Chapter 3 an awakening

Chapter 3

My eyelids were now open and no longer did I feel like a movie star, I just felt like me. I noticed I was tied up to a chair with rope but that I was wearing different clothes. The dress on me was black and the one I used to wear when going out. I looked across the room and it was fully furnished with a giant mirror and tables. I then suddenly found out where I was. On the wall behind me was a unit logo. I must of been in a unit sewer safe house. But that was not were the smell came from. It was like sweat pouring down your face mixed with out of date garlic and freshly used gasoline, and it was coming from me. I smelt nearly all over my body. It was all over my hands, legs, face, dress and it had gotten my hair to smell like the abomination. But I felt in my body. It was making my breath horrible at the same time as going through my lungs. Then the stranger walked in the room. He was wearing a black hoodie to cover his face. " who are you" I yelled. " why am I here".

The stranger turned around and faced me. He put a table in front of me and sat on a chair on the other side. He pulled down the hood and there was a man the same age as me with black hair under it. "I am jak vertrastians, and I am the last of the race called tekrasts. Tekrasts are half hyena people and half another race which gives us different abilities" he said very nicely. "you probably know me because you kidnapped me but I am Clara Oswald and I have some questions for you" I said "first why am I here, second you look human not like a hyena and third what abilities are they you mentioned"

" the 1st one will be revealed eventually. The second is that one of my abilities is that I can shape shift so people don't notice a walking hyena with green tubes connected from his arms and legs to his neck. And for the third one I have different abilities like I can read a person's mind like now I know you like the pet shop boys. I can make people feel like what I want them to feel like. I can teleport but only a few miles radius not a place like Bangladesh. I am strong and run fast. I can put people asleep like I did with you my dear" he was saying while having a smile " I can brainwash people kind of but it doesn't last long. yes I can make myself shape shift but I can make others people shape shift". "No you can't" I said while laughing thinking he was flirting , "yes I can" he said untying me, pulling me up from the seat and leading me to the mirror. In the reflection I could see him behind me and I felt both of his hands on my cheeks. "now just relax and close your eyes and also think of nothing" he soothingly said in my ears I closed my eyes until he said it was time to open them. He then told her to open them. Suddenly in the mirror was not Clara Oswin Oswald but Dolly Parton . I turned around as Dolly and stared at jak with a smile. " now my dear I think its time for bed don't you think" jak said whilst turning me back in to Clara. He then flipped up his wrist then the gas came out of his hand again and made me collapse into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 a message

Chapter 4

The Doctor found that Clara's clothes, make up and food were vanishing from the apartment, which was strange. But things were even stranger as there was no other smell than the one he had found earlier and Clara's pictures of the Doctor were missing as well. He took a sample of the smell and air of the flat using his screwdriver then swiftly left to the tardis.

He was a footstep away from the blue box until his phone suddenly vibrated guiding to a newly sent text on his phone. The doctor checked who it was from. At the top of the text contact it said the name Clara. The text read "Clara is safe as she has use but the only use of you doctor, is the tardis". The doctor suddenly ran into the tardis to check trace the message and to study the sample.


End file.
